Snape, The Potions Master
by iluvBlooQKazoo
Summary: The title of this story really doesn't go with what I wrote, but its all I came up with so don't sue I have nothing you would want.


Okay im kainda new on this fanfic so don't sue me if you don't like my fanfics okay. the title to this one isnt going to be about the storyy , couldnt think of a good title right now.  
so hope u enjoy.

SNAPE, THE POTIONS MASTER

Hi all my name is Ginny Weasley , I go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. But yall all know that right? And if you dont then you must be dumer then a box of rocks.( Just kidding I love yall). ANYWAY! I'm a sixth year here and so far I have a crush and a boyfriend. I'm in love with a boy that goes by the name of Harry Potter. ( pesst its ture i luv him to death ) Hes in the same house as me (, again yall should know that right?) Gryffindor (OMG I LUV THIS SONG) uh... haha sorry back to the story ) and my boyfriend is in Slytherin his name is Draco Malfoy. Dont tell Ron he'll kill me he's got no clue that I already broke up with Dean about three weeks ago. I want to dump Malfoy and go out with Harry, my best friend has been begging me to dump Dray for almost three months. Between you and me she hates him almost as much as I do. Okay lets start with today. I was outside , sitting under a big oak tree where the sade was grand, with my best friend Luna Lovegood. Luna and I were looking over a test we had to do in charms that very moring. " Okay that test was hard," said Luna as I layed the paper down on the grass. I nodded in agreement. " I bet that Hermione Granger didn't pass it with flying colors last year." " She did," I said , Luna stared at me . " What?" she asked a few minutes later.  
" how do you know"  
" its obvouis isnt it shes bloody smart," I said as I looked out across the sunny grounds and sow Harry and his two best friends walking towards their faveorite tree by the lake. Luna , who was talking to me ( I wasnt paying her the slightest attenion to her) suddenly called out " HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY , DRACO!" I whipped around quickly that you could actully hear my neck crack.Draco was indeed comeing our way. When he had reached us he tock a set next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. " Hey , Ginny," Draco said as he touched my hair so lightly I didn't even noitce it, I could feel someone sraeing at me. I looked aroundd to see Harry looking a little mad about something as to what I do not know. But I can tell you this when he noticed me looking in his driction he quickly looked away.  
" So , Ginny, I was thinking," Dray said dracting my attention back to him, " do you want to go out tomorrow... alone... maybe to the Three Broomsticks?" he sounded kinda nervouse asking this. ( Hey I don't know why he's so nervouse for okay) I didn't answer him but instead I stared into his cool grey eyes that was stareing at me in a hopeful sorta way. Why is stareing at me with those hopeful eyes ? You know what I said? I'll tell you.  
"T...tomrrow , Dray? I manged to say five minutes later after the shock vanshed . He nodded. ( see now I'm nervouse stupid Draco Malfoy!) " I think I'll be busy with...with..." I paused for a moment or two trying to think of a good enough excuss to tell him. Finelly comeing up with a good excuss I said ," studying all day"  
Draco had his arms folded across his chest and an unimpressed look was on his face. (I know I know ya'll are probley thinking this right now ' what is she gonna do now just keep reading and you well know) I looked around to see if Harry was still giveing Draco that same deadly stare as before , which I am glad to tell you he was. Luna on the other hand was saying ," I'll go with you , Draco, I just love going to the Three Broomsticks and I've been just dying to sow someone the newest addion to my fathers magazine for ages"  
" No offensce , Lovegood, but I wanted to go with Ginny seeing as we won't be togeather very long anyway," he said as I blew a kiss to Harry , who caught it and held it close to his heart for protaction. "Why?" asked Luna , who began to blush like mad. ( oh um...I 4-got I'll egt back to ya'll on it though when ever I remember stupid rain it cut off the sadlight) " Because," said Draco, " Ginny and me are through." When I heard these words comeing out of my boyfriends mouth, you could imagine the pain I was feeling right about now, I whipped around. I could feel hot tears welling up in my big brown eyes. " W-what?" I sobbed ," w-we're through, b-b-but why?" " Oh," said Draco, ( THAT STUPID JERK GOD WHO TOLD HIM HE COULD BREAK UP WITH ME IN THE FRIST PLACE I SWEAR I HATE HIM!!) standing up and walking away. He didn't go as far as three steps when he turn back around and said, " I think you can figure that one out for you're self , Ginny, and in the mean time good luck on finding a new boyfriend." ( see isn't he such a butt face) I watched heartbroken as Draco walked away from me. After about ten minutes Luna got up and walked away , no douet she was going to go look for Draco. " Ginny," I heard someone say nervously from behind me , I turn around to see Harry standing before me. I stood up , feeling a little foolish sitting down by meself. " Yes, Harry," I said as Harry tock me by my hands and asked the very question Draco had asked me about four months ago.  
" GinnyIknowthisisprobleytooearlyforyoubutwellyougooutwithme?" Harry said all of this really quickly and in one sigal breath.  
"What?" I asked. Harry tock a deep breath and said again ," w-well you go out with me?" He looked sooooooo desperte so I could not let him down you see. " Yes , Harry , I would love to." And thats how Harry and me became married with three kids. James , Albus and Lily ( another ones on his way ). Harry's working as an Aour and I'm working at Hogwarts as a teacher. So I get to see my eldest son , James, go through school with me as one of his teacher.

HOPED YOU ENJOYED MY STORY THANKS FOR READING!!


End file.
